R. Cumin et al, "Psychopharmacology (1982) 78: 104-111" discloses that 1-(p-methoxybenzoyl)-2-pyrrolidinone (aniracetam) is of an activity against amnesia.
Donald E. Butler et al, "J. Med. Chem. 1987, 30, 498-503" discloses that dihydro 1H-pyrrolizine-3,5(2H,6H)-dione possesses an amnesia reversal activity.